Super
by avatarspiriaangkorra
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like if the teenage superheroes, or the teenage sons and daughters of superheroes, went to high school? You'll meet superheroes, old and new, from the pages of your favorite Marvel and DC Comic books. Maybe you'll meet a villain too. Rated T for possible language and violence.
1. Kaitlyn's Introduction

_**Kaitlyn POV**_

My name is Kaitlyn Kent. I am the daughter of Clark and Lois Kent. If those names aren't familiar, Clark Kent is Superman. I am Supergirl.

I'm actually pretty shy. I don't show my face very often in public as Kaitlyn Kent. This helps to keep my secret of being Supergirl. I don't want anyone to know who I am.

I have a crush on Peter Parker. His locker is _right next to mine_. He's Spider-Man. Of course he doesn't know that I know.

The only problem is I think he likes this girl named Sarah. Sarah's really pretty. He red hair and bangs are always perfectly straight. My naturally wavy light brown hair will never straighten, and it won't hold a curl either.

My best friend Lindsay Wayne is the daughter of Bruce and Vicki Wayne. Since her dad is Batman, she's Batgirl.

I talk about Peter a lot when I'm with Lindsay. She knows I have a crush on him. But she does her fair share of talking about boys. She talks constantly about her dad's ex-sidekick, Robin. If you didn't know, he's the leader of the Teen Titans.

Lindsay is the only person that goes to school with me that I actually really talk to. The only other people I talk to are my parents, extended family, and my teachers. Hey, it helps me hide.

I talk and am calm and confident trying to save the world. But only then. Enough intro. Let's get on with it.

Peter opened his locker. I was so scared and nervous that I dropped my notebook. I had drawn the Spider-Man logo on the front.

"Did you draw this?" he asked me.

I nodded, unable to get my vocal cords to work.

"It's really good."

I flipped the notebook over. He looked at the newspaper clippings I cut and glued onto the back of the notebook.

I had made an identical ones in Supergirl and Batgirl and let him see those too.

"This is amazing," Peter said as the bell rang for the next class.

I turned to leave. His voice made me turn back around.

"I'll see you around Kaitlyn."

I smiled at his back as he walked to class.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

I walked home from school alone today. Lindsay had Science Club. With my backpack slung on my shoulder and my head hanging down, this lonely girl walking through New York City toward Metropolis was the perfect target for a robber.

A robber obviously had that same idea. He tried to steal my backpack right off!

A flash of red and blue went by and I felt the robber let go of my bag. Soon, Spider-Man and I were standing in an alley.

"You ok?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I nodded.

He started to leave.

"Peter Parker," I said to him quietly, "You don't have to pretend with me."

"How did you know?" he asked me in a surprised whisper.

"Because," I flew up in the air and came back down with my Supergirl outfit, "I'm Supergirl."

"You what?!" he exclaimed, "I've had a crush on you for years!"

"You have?" I blushed.

He nodded. "You help save the world. _And _my little sister when she had a dark hour at lunch. I've had a crush on Supergirl _and_ Kaitlyn Kent for the longest time."

"Really?" I blushed deeper.

"Duh," he teased.

I looked at the time on my iPhone. "I gotta go," I told him, switching back to Kaitlyn Kent mode (even with the get-up.)

I left all the while trying not to fan-girl scream.


	2. Lindsay's Introduction

_**Lindsay POV**_

I laughed at Robin's joke. My dad walked through the door just then.

"Oh. Thanks for the help Kaitlyn," I said, using my cover to hide the fact we were talking on the phone, "It really helped. Ok. Bye."

I hung up my iPhone. The name I had on it for Robin was Kaitlyn Home.

My dad doesn't want me talking to his ex-sidekick. I wish he didn't hold such a grudge on Robin. Other than Kaitlyn, he's my best friend. We've known each other forever. I have a little crush on him too.

"Are you done with your homework young lady?" Dad asked me in his fatherly way.

"Yes Dad. Algebra, Chemistry, and English homework assignments are all taken care of."

"Good. I had some business work for the company to take care of tonight, but something else came up that I think you should know about."

"What would that be?"

"Something called DC High called the Batman phone and invited you to finish high school there."

"What is it?"

"DC High is for students who are either teenage superheroes or the teenage child of a superhero or both in your case."

"Dad that's great! Can I go?"

"Can you go where?" Mom (who was Vicky Vale until she married my father and is now Vicky Wayne) asked as she came into my doorway.

Dad explained the high school to her.

"I think that's a good idea for you to go Lindsay. I wonder if Kaitlyn will be attending too," she said.

"Can I call her back and talk to her about it?" I asked.

"Sure sweetheart," Mom said.

"Be careful about it though," Dad warned, "She may have not gotten invited yet, or maybe not at all."

"I will," I ushered them out and shut my door.

Then, I called Kaitlyn and told her everything from my phone call with Robin to the invitation to DC High. I found out she was invited and will start at the beginning of next week. I also found out that there would be another, more elite school across from where ours would be called Marvel Academy. Kate said Peter was invited to Marvel Academy along with his little sister Penny. We hung up and I called Robin to talk to him about the whole ordeal.

"Wow. I literally just got the message from Cy-Borg telling us that DC High had invited the Teen Titans to attend school there. I guess it wouldn't hurt," he said.

"Go. We'll get to hang more."

I could almost hear his smile. "Sure Linds. Look, I gotta go. I'm sorry. Beast Boy and Cy are fighting again."

"See you next week," I laughed and hung up.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The next Monday, Kaitlyn and I stood on the front stairs that lead to DC High. We had just talked to Peter and Penny before they went inside Marvel Academy. I could definitely see a change in Kate and Peter's relationship.

"Whoa," I said, taking the building's exterior glow in.

"Whoa is right," said a very familiar voice from behind me.

"Robin!" I exclaimed, turning around and hugging him.

He hugged me back. "Hey Linds."

"This is the girl you have late night phone calls with?" the green guy (who must be Beast Boy) by a half robot half human (who must be Cy-Borg) said.

"Yeah," Robin blushed, tousling his already perfectly gel-styled black hair.

"It is good to meet you new friends!" a pretty redhead and purple (obviously Starfire) said happily, tackling Kaitlyn and I in a hug.

"You must be Raven," I said to a pale skinned girl in a blue cloak standing behind them all. She had short purple-y/blue hair.

"Yep," she said without any emotion, "That's me."

"Don't worry about Raven," Beast Boy said, "She's always grumpy."

"That's only because her power is fueled by her emotion," Kate told him.

I gaped at her.

"What? I can't be a Teen Titan fan?"

"I like you already," Beast Boy flirted at her.

I rolled my eyes as the bell rang.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Truth be told, the morning classes sucked. I had Kaitlyn and all of the Teen Titans in them off and on throughout the day, but it was still terrible.

Finally, the bell rang for lunch.

"I thought I would never get out of that superhero therapy class," Kate told me once she caught up.

"You're telling me," I said with a scoff, "I have that directly after lunch."

"It's as bad as my emphasis on never told you it was going to be." We got in the lunch line.

"The class makes sense, I just wish it wasn't so boring."

"No kidding, it was my second hour. Who knew school sucked so bad?" Beast Boy said as he got in the lunch line with the rest of the Teen Titans behind us.

"It will only get worse," Kaitlyn told him as we all grabbed a tray and went down the line, telling the lunch ladies what we wanted.

We finally got through and went to sit down at an empty table.

"I heard that the Marvel Academy across the street had better classes and better food," Cy-Borg said as he looked in disgust at what looked like meat on his plate.

"Cy, you might be careful when you talk about Marvel things in a negative way," Robin warned him.

"Why? They get treated so much better than us. Marvels are like a royal superhero blood type. And unfortunately for us, we don't have that flowing in our veins."

"Cy-Borg…" I said cautiously.

"We all know it's true. Don't even try to deny it for one second Lindsay."

"Cy, I don't think that's the reason," Raven spoke up from the end of the table.

I looked over at Kaitlyn. Her lips were so pursed I couldn't see them on her face. I knew she was trying not to go ballistic on him. I mean, Peter was obviously a Marvel. He was also obviously close to being her boyfriend too.

Cy-Borg looked at Kate. "Oh," he said, "Sorry."

Kaitlyn let out a breath of frustration and left the table to go cool off in the bathroom.

"Should we go talk to her Lindsay?" Starfire asked.

"Nah Star," I shook my head, "Kate'll be ok. She just needs to cool off. That's all."

"See what I mean Cy-Borg?" Robin asked him.

"What was that about anyway?" Beast Boy asked.

"Long story short," I began to put my trash on the tray so I could dump, "Kaitlyn is almost dating a Marvel guy. Peter Parker. He's Spiderman."

"Oh," Beast Boy's face fell.

I stood up and grabbed Kate's tray, knowing she had lost her appetite.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"You ok?" I asked Kaitlyn when I opened the bathroom door. She stood looking at herself in the mirror, no doubt Cy-Borg's words about Marvels running across her brain.

She shrugged. The bell rang.

"Let's go," I gave her a head nod and she followed.


	3. Penny's Introduction

_**Penny POV**_

So far, lunch has been the best part of my school day. I have zero classes with my brother because I'm a freshman and he's a sophomore. I am thankful for that part.

I sat down across from a kid in a black hoodie. The hood was over his head, covering his face.

"Go sit somewhere else," he told me, not looking up.

"Why?" I sat down anyway.

"Because, arachnids don't belong around other venomous things."

"What are you talking about?"

"Spidergirl doesn't belong sitting with nor talking to the son of Venom, her older brother's arch nemesis."

"As long as you don't do anything your dad does, I think I'll be just fine."

"Suit yourself, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"I'm Penny Parker by the way."

"I knew that Arachnid. I'm not stupid."

"And you are…?"

"Josh Venenoso."

"Cool."

"Don't 'Cool' me."

"Why not?"

"And stop asking me stupid questions!"

"Why?" I teased and smirked.

He looked up and scowled at me.

My breath caught for a split second. I could see his catch too.

His eyes were a golden color and he had dark brown hair. He was probably the cutest guy I'd ever seen.

"I gotta go," he told me, "I'll see you around Arachnid." With that he left.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Kaitlyn!" I yelled across the street to her after school was out.

She turned and waved at me. I looked both ways before running across the street toward her and Lindsay.

I told them everything that went down with Josh. All the way from me sitting down to him leaving.

"No way!" Linds high-fived me. "Way to go!"

"But what about Peter is the thing here Linds," Katy said.

"Oh yeah…" I said with a sad little sigh.

We stood in a thoughtful silence for a few moments.

"Will you do me the biggest favor and not tell him Katy?" I asked her.

"I…" she started. She looked at Lindsay as Lindsay nodded. "Fine." Katy said.

"Thank you so much!" I hugged both of them and bolted, looking for my brother.


	4. Kaitlyn: A Friend in Need

_**Kaitlyn POV**_

"I'm just afraid she's going to get herself hurt," I told Lindsay on the phone that night.

"What about the classic love story of Romeo and Juliet Kate? I mean Peter is a Marvel while you go to DC High…" she teased.

"I hate when you're right…all the time."

"You still love me anyway."

"You're my best friend Linds."

"Duh… Who wouldn't want to be my friend? I'm freaking fabulous!"

We laughed.

"See ya tomorrow Linds. It's time for me to hit the hay."

"No more idioms please. Remember it sounds like idiot because whoever says them is an idiot."

"Sorry. I'll try my best not to say any more idiots…I mean idioms." I laughed.

"See ya girl." Lindsay hung up.

I was still worried about Penny. It means trouble when a good girl like her falls for a bad guy like Josh.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Are you better today new friend?" Starfire smiled at me as I shut my locker and turned to face her, startled because I didn't know she was there at first.

"Yeah. Cy-Borg didn't know yesterday. Everything's cool."

We started walking down the hall.

"Good. Very good."

"I'm a seriously huge fan of you Teen Titans," I dug around in my bag as we walked to class, "So I made each of you one of these." I handed her a notebook. I had drawn Star's signature glowing green eyes on the front and put newspaper clippings of her in battle and just smiling for the camera from the _Daily Planet_ on there.

"Thank you friend!" she said happily, tackling me in a hug.

"You're welcome Star." I hugged her back.

"Hey Katy. Hey Star," Robin joined us in the hall.

"Hey Robin," we girls replied.

"Look what Kaitlyn made me!" Starfire said with much enthusiasm in her voice as she showed him the notebook.

"That's amazing Kate!" he told me.

"I have one for you too," I grabbed it and handed it to him.

He looked at the logo on the front and the snippets on the back.

"Thank you Kaitlyn. This means a lot to us," he gestured to Starfire and himself.

"You should see the new one I'm making Lindsay for her birthday."

"Can't wait to see it but I gotta get to class."

"See you Robin!" Starfire and I called to him as we entered our own.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

I plopped in a seat at a table in the cafeteria by myself.

My class had gotten out early today because our teacher had a doctor's appointment.

Raven sat beside me.

"Hello," she said dryly."

"Hey. You're class get out early to?"

"I have Superhero Health and our teacher had to leave because he had a patient coming in."

"That must've been my teacher. She had a doctor's appointment."

"It makes sense because a superhero has to hide their powers if they have two identities like Lindsay and yourself. I don't have that luxury of the freedom to stand in a bookstore without a boy walking in just to see if I'm from the Teen Titans."

"Sometime you and I are going into a bookstore together and you will have a disguise on so a boy won't go into a bookstore for only that reason."

"Thank you. Not many people who meet me first off are very kind to me like that."

"You said the words _in a bookstore_, you and I are instant friends."

She smiled.

"I don't know many people who like to read anymore."

"Me either. That's why you need a disguise so you can meet true fangirls and fanboys that don't know who you really are."

"Reading helps me feel better about myself. And it helps me escape…"

"From the things that your father has put you through…"

"How did you know about my relationship with my father?"

"What can I say? I'm a Teen Titans fan. You're my favorite." I shrugged and gave her a notebook that had her saying, _Azarath Metrion Zynthos_, and newspaper pictures of her.

"Thank you."

Beast Boy sat down on the other side of me.

"Can I have one too?"

"Yeah. I was just waiting for you so I could give it to you."

"Oh."

I gave it to him as he looked at it.

"Thanks!"

Lindsay sat across from me and pushed her tray to me, putting her head in her arms on the table.

"You ok Linds?" I asked her.

"No," I heard her voice muffled.

"What happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Kay."

"What's wrong with Linds?" Robin asked sitting down.

I shrugged as Lindsay replied: "Nothing!"

"She won't tell us," I told him.

"If I could see her eyes I'd be able to tell you."

Lindsay shook her auburn-haired head.

"Not happening," she stated to the Titan.

"What's wrong with Lindsay?" Cy-Borg asked as he and Starfire joined us.

"IF SOMEONE ASKS ME THAT ONE MORE TIME I SWEAR I'M GONNA SCREAM AND BEAT THEM UP!" Her head whipped up and her eyes were crazy. She stood up from her chair and swiftly walked off.

I followed her to the bathroom. It was now obviously both of our escape places.

I made sure no one was in the bathroom with us before I locked the door and joined Lindsay at the mirror.

"Look at that," I looked at our reflections.

She looked up, her blue-green eyes filled with tears.

"My parents always said we looked alike. Very, very similar." I gave her a playful shove to try and get her to smile. I think it's safe to say I made zero progress whatsoever.

"We both have wavy hair, even if they're two different colors. Blue-green eyes. Superhero parents. An amazing best friend." She smiled at this.

"And we both have an amazing guy." Her smile faded when I said this one.

"Your dad found out didn't he?" I asked.

She nodded. "He looked the number up on the Batman computer because your home phone number in my phone wasn't the same in the phone book so he got suspicious."

"I'm sorry Linds. What else did he say?"

"He said that if I didn't stop having contact with him outside of school he was going to pull me out of DC High."

"Oh Linds that's terrible…" I gave her a side hug.

"Hey. At least he never said I couldn't talk to him at school."

"But do you think that it might come down to that?"

"If Dad gets angry enough that I still talk to Robin, I think that yes maybe it might happen."

"Well let's hope not for your sake Batty."


	5. Lindsay: Back to the Way it Used to Be

_**Lindsay POV**_

I paced back and forth across my bedroom floor. The purple carpet tickled in-between my barefoot toes.

I told Robin what my dad said. He was cool with it, but still understood.

There was a knock on my door. I could tell who it was by how gentle she knocked. It was my mom.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she opened my door.

"I'm better…" I sat on my bed.

She shut my door and sat down with me. "I've been a teenage girl before Linds, you can tell me anything you know…"

"But was your dad Batman? The man who has the biggest grudge on his ex-sidekick. His ex-sidekick being the same guy you had a crush on for as long as you can remember?"

"No. My father may not have been Batman, but he sure did have a problem with my first boyfriend."

"Who was your first boyfriend?"

"Let's just say that you know him awfully well."

"You and dad dated but your dad didn't approve?"

"Well, it took him a while, but he finally gave in and got to know your dad."

"Thanks Mom. That helps a lot," I hugged her.

She hugged me back, "You're welcome sweetie."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

I went back to black hoodies and my gray Converses after a year of flats and skinny jeans.

"I told you we were similar," Kaitlyn said from behind me.

I shut my locker and faced her. "Yeah. I guess we are." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"How are you?" she asked me.

"Better. Much better." We turned the corner at the end of the hall.

We walked in silence to our classes.

"I talked to Penny last night," Katy spoke up awkwardly.

"What'd she say?"

"She's got _the_ biggest crush on this guy."

"Is that bad?"  
"Of _course_ it's bad! He could be dangerous! It's the son of one of her brother's worst enemies! It's…similar to the situation you're in now…"

"Very much so. And think it's ok that she likes this guy. As long as she doesn't get caught up in teenage boy druggie crap, she'll be fine."

"I hope you're right."

"I always am Katy, and you know that," I winked at her and disappeared into my class.


	6. Penny: Snake

_**Penny POV**_

I spotted his hoodie and sat across from him. He was alone and at the same table I first met him at.

"Hey Josh," I greeted.

"So I guess we're on a first name basis here?"

"Not really. I just know your name, and you know mine. But you can call me Webs, Webster, Webbie, Spider, but not Spidey."

"Because that's your brother's nickname?"

"Exactly."

"How does Arachnid sound?"

"Sure. So what do I call you?"

"Well apparently you aren't going to leave me alone, so I guess you can call me Snake."

"Ok. I guess."

"What's wrong with Snake?"

"It just sounds…poisonous…"

"Uh… My father _is _Venom, and my last name _is _Venenoso."

"I get it then."

"Good. Because I hate being called Josh. Especially by girls."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

I had just lay down to take a nap at 4:30 that evening when I heard something by my window. I sat up with a start.

"Who's there?" I asked, my voice wavering with terror. I was the only one here. Aunt Mae was getting groceries and Peter was with Kaitlyn somewhere in Gotham.

I turned my head to see a black clothed figure standing there. It was too masculine to be a girl, so it had to have been a guy.

The guy had on a black body suit with a multicolored boa constrictor pattern on it. His mask covered his whole face, and the eyes looked like my brother's Spider-Man mask, but completely black and without any webbing patterns.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I just came to stop by Miss Spider."

"What for?"

"You and I are just alike."

"How?"

"We both have the same powers as two great super-humans, but are blocked from their limelight."

"I don't know about you, but I guess you're right on my part. It seems like everyone adores my brother so much, that they forget about me and my super doings."

"Come with me. Not forever. But come with me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I know you knew the answer to number seven today when the teacher didn't."

My eyes widened. I tried to think of all of the guys in that class with me. I came up blank.

"And that's why you should trust me and come with me so I can show you something, because I go to school with you, and you know who I am."

I looked at him skeptically. "Fine."

He held out his hand for me to take so I put my hand is his and he pulled me up onto my window sill.

"Wait," I looked back into my room, "I have to let Aunt Mae know where I am if she comes back to find that I'm gone."

"You should leave her a note on the kitchen table or something them. Say you went out with a friend from school."

I nodded at wrote her a quick message and left it on the fridge. Then I went back to my window.

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded and we climbed up the side of the building to the part of the roof that looked over the alley by where I lived.

We both jumped to the ground. Both of us used a sort of webbing to help us not die from the fall. Mine was white while his was black.

"Hmmmm…" I muttered, looking at his webs.

"What?"

"Nothing."

We web-swung to the top of the Empire State building and sat on the edge of the roof.

"You mind telling me your name?" I asked him.

"That would ruin the fun."

"Well I wanna know."

"Too bad." He bumped my shoulder lightly.

I looked over at him and smiled. "Then tell me about yourself."

"Not much to tell. I'm an only child. I was raised by only my mom. I know who my dad is, but I've never met him. I have his superpowers though. My mom doesn't know about them. That either one of us has ever had them. And she hasn't seen my dad since a month before I was born."

"How long ago was that?"

"A little over fifteen years."

"I'm so sorry."

"Nah. Don't worry about it. So what about you?"

"Me? Well, I've never met my parents. I'm not actually blood related to Peter. When I was a seventh grader, I got bit by the same radioactive spider he did, and thus, I became Spider-Girl."

"So how did Peter find you?"

"I don't know. I lived at an orphanage at the time. I guess he just heard that someone else got bit by the spider too and wanted to meet me. Somehow, he and Aunt Mae came to my orphanage and they adopted me as his little sister. I never got to meet Uncle Ben though, he died."

"I told you we're not that different."

"Considering the fact I don't know you're name right now kinda makes me suspicious, but I guess you're right."

We looked at each other for a long time in silence. I didn't know who he was right now, but I guess it didn't matter. We had actually gotten to know each other the whole hour I had been with him. And it felt good to tell someone about myself.

We both leaned closer. I lifted his mask up over his nose and kissed his lips. He kissed me back. We stayed that way for a few more moments before pulling back. He put his mask back and stood up, once again holding his hand out to me to help me to my feet.

"Snake," he said.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"My name. Snake."

And with that, he jumped off the side of the building and disappeared completely.

Josh.


	7. Josh's Introduction

_**Josh POV**_

"Hey _Snake_," Penny sat across from me at lunch. I didn't look up at her so she couldn't see my puppy love smile.

"Why do you say that like it's a bad thing?" I asked, trying not to laugh and biting my lip.

"I don't know, but there was a guy last night who came to my window and took me to the Empire State Building with that _same name_." I could see her cross her arms.

"Well Snake is a very common nickname Arachnid."

"Not when I'm trying to figure out which _Snake _I kissed last night!"

"I think you're the only girl I've ever met who uses mango flavored lip gloss," I looked up at her and winked.

Her face brightened. "So I _was_ right!" she said happily.

"So why do you say _that_ like it's a good thing?"

"Because it is." She leaned on her elbows on the table. "So this means I get to go to your window, dressed as Spider-Girl, and take you to one of the tallest buildings ever, tell you my life story as you tell me yours, and we can kiss so I can leave in thin air after I say my name is Arachnid."

"_Oooooooorrrr_, we can just go on a regular date. Last night was my way to tell you without really telling you that I like you."

"Well I like you too." She blushed and smiled at me.

"So tonight then?"

"Yes. But where at?"

"Meet me under the Empire State Building at 5 and we'll go from there."

"Is that going to be our new place?"

I wiggled my eyebrows and she laughed.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

It rained that night as I waited for Penny under the Empire State Building awning to try and stay dry.

I pulled a cigarette out of my pocket. I was about to light it when I saw the outline of Penny's figure and quickly put it back.

"Hey," she hugged me.

I hugged her back. "Hey."

"Now where?"

"You like pizza?" We started walking.

"Oh how romantic," she giggled and wrapped her arms around my own and pulled herself closer to me.

I opened the door for her as we got to my favorite pizza parlor.

"Josh! My man!" Danny, the pizza parlor owner, called to me as he came out of the kitchen. He gave me what he calls a "broski hug."

"Hey Danny."

"Who's your little lady friend?"

"This is Penny."

"Well nice to meet you Penny," Danny wiped his hands on his apron and shook Penny's hand.

"Nice to meet you too," she smiled.

"You got a great girl on your hands little man," Danny told me.

"Thanks," Penny beamed.

"So what can I get for you two crazy lovebirds?" Danny asked us, getting two menus and leading us to a table.

"Pepperoni pizza," Penny and I said at the same time.

"Coming right up," Danny wrote it down and went back to his kitchen so he could cook.

"So how was your day?" I asked Penny.

"Lunch was the highlight of my day," she replied, holding her head in her hand and frowning, "So far anyway…"

"What happened?"

"My brother happened."

"What'd he do?"

"He made me sit down with him and have his "big brother talk," she answered, "He told me that since he couldn't watch out for me at our new school, I had to be careful so I didn't run into anyone that would hurt me. He said that he didn't want me to get caught in the middle of a drug filled gang. He didn't care if they were an enemy of Spider-Man or not, I didn't need to get caught up in the smoke."

"Oh."

"That's it?"

"Uhhhh… I don't know what else you want me to say…"

"Well… There isn't much to say to that anyway…"

"Which is why I was confused on what you wanted me to say."

Danny came out with our pizza just then.

"I never did ask you guys what you wanted to drink," Danny told us.

"What do you have?" Penny asked.

"Pepsi, Mountain Dew, Dr. Pepper, all the works like that."

"Dr. Pepper please."

Danny turned to me.

"Mountain Dew," I said.

"Coming right up," Danny left to get our drinks.

"To a great first date," I toasted when Danny came back with our drinks.

"Hey, don't jinx it. You could still turn out to be terrible," Penny winked and clinked her glass with mine.

"Nah," I smiled at her. "I'm not as bad as you think I am. Stereotypical thinking there Arachnid. Just because I'm the son of your brother's arch nemesis doesn't mean I'm all bad."

"I never said you were. I just said you _might_ be." She smiled at me and blushed. "But there's no way. You're too nice."

"Thanks."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

I walked her to a block away from her house so her brother wouldn't get too suspicious.

She hugged me. I could tell she liked taking big whiffs of my cologne scented jacket and she did that a lot. She pulled away and pressed her mouth to mine. I squeezed her tight against me until our kiss was over.

"Bye," she whispered to me as she pulled away to leave.

"Bye," I finally replied to her as she walked down the sidewalk.

"Snake?" I voice asked me from behind. I turned to it.

"Cobra," I simply stated as I looked at the group of teenage troublemakers I was closely associated with.

"Don't forget us," Rattlesnake crossed his arms and pointed to Boa-Constrictor and Cottonmouth.

"How could I?" I asked sarcastically and addressed them each in turn.

"So out leader got lucky enough to find a pretty girl like that to hang with instead of us?" Cottonmouth asked with disgust.

"Don't forget Cotton," Boa smirked smugly and lit a cigarette, "he's going to that thing called _school_, remember?"

They laughed.

"Ha. Ha. Ha," I rolled my eyes.

"Fine thing like that doesn't deserve little Joshie-poo over here," Cobra snickered. I could see the lust in his eyes as he looked down the street Penny went down.

"You leave her alone or I swear I'm gonna-" I started but was cut off by Cotton.

"Do what?" he asked me smugly, "Take me out for pizza?"

"I like pizza. Can I come along too?" Boa and Cobra laughed.

I was the first to throw a punch; at Cobra's jaw. He staggered backward. I could feel the fiery rage in my eyes. "You leave her alone or I swear I will kill you all and make you suffer before you actually do. And I'm done with this stupid group." I turned to leave but stopped and threw my pack of cigarettes and my beloved lighter on the ground. "I'm done with these too."

I took off before they could do any more damage.


End file.
